


Lover's Surprise

by wulfeyes08



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, M/M, Office Sex, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08
Summary: “Do you like them?”“I do, they’re gorgeous.” He kissed him briefly. “What did you do?”“I found myself once again drowning in the very existence of you.”“Oh?”“And tomorrow is Valentine’s Day.” He said softer.“I see.”
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Lover's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Since tomorrow is Valentine's Day and I'm going to be spending it with my spouse, I thought I'd give you something early. Love y'all, have a wonderful rest of the weekend.

The flowers arrived at the office. Asiatic lilies. Beautiful. Dark. Their color reminded him of blood, moving from deep almost black, to a lighter more distinct red. They brought back memories of the cliff. He glanced at Hannibal as he took them to his desk. He hadn’t looked up from the file he worked on, had had no shift of emotion, even when Will sat them down and pulled the little note free and read it. ‘I have unclasped to thee the book even of my secret soul.’ He smiled and let his fingers brush over the words. He moved up quietly behind Hannibal, sliding his arms over his shoulder, bumping him with the weight of his body so he dropped his pen. “Twelfth Night, Shakespeare.” 

“Very good.” He turned his head to look at him, a smile at his lips.

Will brushed their lips together, grinning back. “Love hath made thee a tame snake.”

Hannibal chuckled. “As You Like It.”

“Such a perfect memory.”

“Do you like them?”

“I do, they’re gorgeous.” He kissed him briefly. “What did you do?”

“I found myself once again drowning in the very existence of you.”

“Oh?”

“And tomorrow is Valentine’s Day.” He said softer. 

“I see.”

“I thought to start beforehand.” Hannibal pushed his chair back, Will starting to step away, but he was caught by his wrist and pulled around until he sat in his husband’s lap. “Tomorrow will be about more than just loving you.” He took Will’s hand, brought it to his lips where he pressed a kiss to his wedding ring. “Would you join me tonight?”

“You found someone.”

Hannibal hummed his ascent, lips finding Will’s wrist, his teeth biting down, causing his pulse to jump as he sucked in a sharp, excited breath. They both knew how easy it would be for him to tear into that vein, to open him up and swallow down that vital life force until there was nothing left. Hannibal raised his head, smirking as he leaned in, his nose pressing into Will’s neck where he inhaled deeply of his scent. “I seem to remember you calling me a pervert, dear mongoose, yet here you are, already on the edge with a simple bite.”

“Your fault.” Hannibal’s nose brushed over his jaw and he closed his eyes, unable to help the shiver that ran through him. 

“You are far too sensitive.” 

Those fingers found the buttons of Will’s shirt and began slipping them loose. “Our clients.” It was really the only coherent thought he had.

“We had a cancellation.” 

A hand slipped into his shirt, teased over his chest and abdomen and the scar there, sending a flush of warmth all through him, bringing with it an itch of need that he desperately wanted scratched. “How long?”

“An hour, not nearly enough time, but I will manage.” He worked Will’s belt loose as he bit at his jaw until he turned his head to be kissed. 

Hannibal was an unforgiving tease. He played Will to madness, bringing him to the edge only to keep him there, denying him release. He wouldn’t even allow Will to undress him, to feel the warmth of his body pressed against his even though he was in nothing but his shirt. It was frustrating and he whined, uncaring if he sounded weak. He just wanted. “Please.” 

“Please what, mano meilé?” 

“No more.”

“I am not sure I understand.”

He gritted his teeth against the embarrassment, fingers tangling in Hannibal’s hair and jerking his head back in irritation. “Stop teasing me and fuck me already!”

Hannibal huffed out a laugh. “Such language, but since you asked so prettily…I can deny you nothing.”

He found himself pressed into Hannibal’s desk, gripping his back, urging him forward. The pressure that came with being filled was such a relief. His back arched off the desk, head thrown back exposing his throat to Hannibal who found it immediately with his teeth. He was gentle so as not to leave any marks. A knock sounded at the office door, startling Will, and a hand was clamped over his mouth. Hannibal’s eyes met his, and he tried to silently convey that they should stop even as a thrill ran through him. 

“Let them wait, they are early.” He pushed into him harder. “Or perhaps it excites you, the thought of being caught.” Will shook his head, denying it. “Maybe I should make you scream.” The thought shouldn’t send heat pooling into his stomach, it shouldn’t have him clenching around his husband, but it did, and he knew he had been found out by the amusement dancing in Hannibal’s eyes. “I would keep quiet then, mongoose, unless you want them calling the police.” He nodded. Anything, he would do anything. “Good boy.” Hannibal gripped the edge of the table, leaving Will to silence himself. He shakily worked Hannibal’s shirt open, pushing it aside and sinking teeth into his shoulder, met by a stuttering of hips and a groan of pleasure. 

He fell apart quickly at Hannibal’s loss of control. Always so stoic, the picture of control, except when he was with Will. It was a point of pride, that he could make him let go of that carefully constructed persona. There was no mask, no lies, only an open, animalistic honesty that shoved him over the edge with a muffled cry, his teeth stopping just short of drawing blood. Hannibal’s fingers tangled in his hair, tugging gently until he lifted his head, meeting his lips in a languid kiss. 

“They’re still waiting.” Will managed and Hannibal glanced at the wall clock. 

“Two minutes.” 

“You’ll wait until the last second if I don’t make you answer the door.”

“I would have you down to the millisecond, zuiki.” He kissed him again and Will smiled. 

“Keep a tally then, love, and remind me to make up for those lost seconds.”

“I have been since the moment I realized the depths of my feelings for you. There is more time to make up for than you know.” There was a flash of disappointment in his eyes at having to let Will go, but he did at his insistence, helping him clean and redress, pressing small, adoring kisses to his forehead, nose, and lips as he did so. “Are you coming with me tonight then?”

“After you’ve worked so hard to convince me…of course.” He adjusted Hannibal’s tie. “Now, no more delaying.”

“Yes, my sweet, whatever you wish.”

“There’s a good boy.”

“Watch it.” He threatened lovingly.

“Never.” Will teased back as he pushed him toward the door.


End file.
